The invention pertains to a glide sport article, especially an ice skate and in particular to a hockey skate.
An object of the invention is to present a glide sport article that is especially suited for children and that enables adjustment and adaptation of the length of the shoe or shoe element to different foot sizes over a relatively large range, however while still fulfilling the requirements exhibited especially by hockey skates, above all with respect to an optimum fit on the foot of the wearer and also optimum protection and sufficient stability.